getyourdivaonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hey Ya!
Hey Ya! Lyrics Kenny: One, two, three! My baby don't mess around Because she loves me so This I know fo sho! But does she really wanna But can't stand to see me walk out the door Don't try to fight the feeling Because the thought alone is killin' me right now Thank God for Mom and Dad For sticking to together Like we don't know how Candy, Amy and Georgia with Wedding Guest: Hey ya! Hey ya! Hey ya! Hey ya! Hey ya! Hey ya! Hey ya! Hey ya! Kenny (Candy, Amy and Georgia): You think you've got it Oh, you think you've got it But got it just don't get it when there's nothin' at all We get together Oh, we get together But separate's always better when there's feelings involved Know what they say -its: (Nothing lasts forever!) Then what makes it, then what makes it Then what makes it, then what makes it Then what makes (love the exception?) So why, oh, why, oh Why, oh, why, oh, why, oh Are we still in denial when we know we're not happy here Candy, Amy and Georgia with Wedding Guest (Kenny): Hey ya! (y'all don't want to here me, ya just want to dance) Hey ya! Don't want to meet your daddy (oh ohh), just want you in my caddy (oh ohh) Hey ya! (oh, oh!) Hey ya! (oh, oh!) Don't want to meet your momma, just want to make you cum-a (oh, oh!) I'm (oh, oh) I'm (oh, oh) I'm just being honest! (oh, oh) I'm just being honest! Kenny: Hey! alright now! alright now, fellas! Men: Yea? Kenny: Now, what cooler than being cool? Men: Ice cold! Kenny: I can't hear ya! I say what's, what's cooler than being cool? Men: Ice cold! (Georgia: Whoo hoo) Kenny: Alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright alright! Okay, now ladies! Ladies: Yea? Kenny: Now we gonna break this thang down for just a few seconds, Now don't have me break this thang down for nothin', I want to see you on your badest behavior! Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor! Ah! Here we go now, Candy, Amy and Georgia with Wedding Guest (Kenny): Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, Shake it like a Polaroid picture! (Candy: Hey ya!) Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, Shake it, shake it, (Amy: shake it, suga!) Shake it like a Polaroid picture! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, Shake it like a Polaroid picture! (Now all the Beyonce's, and Lucy Liu's, and baby dolls) (Get on tha floor get on tha floor!) (Georgia: Shake it like a Polaroid picture!) (Oh, you! oh, you!) Hey ya!(oh, oh) Hey ya!(oh, oh) Hey ya!(oh, oh) Hey ya!(oh, oh) Hey ya!(oh, oh) Hey ya!(oh, oh) Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs